


the value of love is

by circeltea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? i guess???? fluff????????, Crack, Fluff, M/M, aju nice era is the gayest joshua's ever been and that's tru facts, other members show up but in like literally one line each so You're Not Here for Them, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circeltea/pseuds/circeltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junhui's in love, minghao's an ass, and joshua's just an anime loving fuck. a high school romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the value of love is

**Author's Note:**

> i've had No sleep at All and i have never in my entire life written fanfic before and i wrote this?? on a whim instead of sleeping??? IT'S 5 AM WHY

Joshua kind of does this thing with his mouth all the time. _It looks like the cat face emoticon_ , Junhui thinks. _How the hell does he do that?_

 

“Joshua, how do you do that thing with your mouth? It looks like….”

 

Joshua is raising a hand to touch his mouth. “Um.”

 

Junhui says, “Never mind.” He says it too quickly. “I -- never mind.”

 

Joshua is still blushing.

 

Junhui breathes a little too fast and picks up his Calculus notebook again with sweaty palms.

 

* * *

  

After school, in the library, Minghao proclaims, “Your notes are crinkly, have some kind of distinct odor, and you’ve written ‘Hong Junhui’ across them right here, over here, and also here.”

 

Junhui says, “You are literally failing this class and I am generously offering my help so have you ever heard of shutting up before in your entire ungrateful life.”

 

Minghao says, “I’m telling Seungkwan.”

 

“You are not telling Seungkwan.”

 

“For ten easy dollars,” Minghao says, “I will not tell Seungkwan.”

 

Junhui pulls out his wallet and thinks about death.

 

* * *

  

Not even five minutes after Junhui gets home after dropping Minghao off, his phone buzzes three times in rapid succession:

 

**Boo Seungkwan**

;O

**Lee Seokmin**

;D

**Kwon Soonyoung**

;)) use protection!

 

Junhui sends Minghao a quick text that reads something like:

**Wen Junhui**

choke on a DICK, TRAITOR

**Xu Minghao**

uwu maybe i’ll choke on joshua’s

**Wen Junhui**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

* * *

  

Junhui tries not to think about choking on Joshua’s fucking dick all night until about 9pm, when Twitter informs him Joshua’s shared a Youtube link with the comment:

 

**LA boiii** @josh_fromla

X3 a classic haha XD XPP

 

Junhui kind of willfully ignores the emoticons and clicks th--

Junhui closes the link and deletes the Neon Genesis Evangelion theme from his browsing history. After several long moments of staring at Joshua’s tweet, he slowly moves his cursor to hover over the ‘like’ button.

 

_click._

 

This is love.

 

* * *

 

Text from:

**Yoon Jeonghan**

whipped.

 

* * *

  

The next day in Calc, before class starts, Junhui sits in the seat next to Joshua again. He turns toward Joshua to say hey and -- oh god. Joshua’s...is he crying? He’s sniffling or something, he --

 

“Oh my god, Josh, are you okay? Holy fuck, I….”

 

Joshua turns toward him. His eyes are bright with unshed tears, and his nose is a little red, but his smile is brilliant.

 

Junhui’s breath catches in his throat.

 

Joshua says, “Junhui.”

 

Junhui gasps, “Yes, Joshua?”

 

“Junhui, I had no idea you loved Neon Genesis Evangelion.”

 

Junhui thinks fondly once more of death.

 

Joshua still looks unfairly beautiful and radiant.

 

_This is love,_ Junhui thinks. He says, “Joshua, would you like to watch it together sometime?” Junhui would say more but he doesn’t trust his throat to keep from closing up in revulsion.

 

Joshua says he’d love to.

 

* * *

  

Text from:

**Xu Minghao**

HAVE FUN CHOKIGN ON JOSHUA'S YAOI LOVING DICK LMAOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> i did NOT want to think about spongebob at ass o'clock in the morning don't LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT


End file.
